My Little Pony FanFic Resurrection Parte 2 By: CrazyPie
by CrazyPie01010
Summary: Segunda parte de mi fanfic de zombies en base a My Little Pony, Disfruten de la Lectura.


My little pony, fanfic. Resurrectión, Parte 2. abandono la tienda a una gran velocidad, claro, cogiendo otro pastel de la vitrina antes de salir. Sweet apple acress estaba al otro lado del pueblo, por lo que tendré que apresurarme antes de que anochezca. Mientras me dirigía al lugar solo esperaba no toparme con una manada de esas cosas. De la nada, escucho gritos provenientes de la casa de madera color azul que estaba a mi izquierda. Me hizo recordar un suceso muy similar como lo fue hace 12 años. Todo el grupo pudo oír los gritos de una familia, y ellos decidieron dejarlos atrás por no contar con muchos recursos. Esa fue una parte de la historia que appleyac me contó después de que la pesadilla terminara en ese tiempo. Me acerco rápidamente a la puerta de entrada, pero al querer abrirla, estaba cerrada desde el otro lado por barricadas. Doy unas cuantas patadas, pero no hubo efecto alguno. Se seguían oyendo las voces en agonía, pero de una manera mas moderada. Miro una de las ventanas, y esta estaba desprotegida. Me lanzo contra ella, rompiéndola mientras fragmentos de vidrios de me enterraban en el pelaje. Aterrizo, viéndome en una sala de estar, una chimenea encendida, mesas y sillas bloqueaban la puerta de entrada, y sangre derramada por el lugar. Ruidos venían del segundo piso, por lo que me apresure aun mas subiendo por las escaleras. Pateo una de las puertas, y era el cuarto ordenado de una potrilla la cual no estaba ahy. Voy por la siguiente, pateándola de la misma manera, mostrándose solo un baño desordenado. Los gritos cesaron, y solo quedaba una puerta por abrir. Cargo contra ella, y en el la habitación de los padres había un pony de pelaje color marrón y crin café claro, devorando los intestinos a una yegua de pelaje color crema y crin anaranjado. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos apuntando al techo, y de la boca caía sangre como si fuera una fuente. El pony se entero de mi presencia, lanzando su mirada hacia mi, con pedazos de intestino en la cara, colmillos y ojos rojos. Esperaba el momento, esperaba que corriera hacia mi. Llego la hora, le dejó de prestar atención a la yegua dirigiéndose a mi, queriendo atacar contra mis cascos delanteros. Reaccionó antes que yo, tirándome al suelo con sus grandes dientes atravesando mi pata delantera derecha, soltando también el arma de fuego que había desenfundado desde que se puso en marcha contra mi. Le arrojaba golpes con mi pesuña izquierda en la cabeza, pero no podía soltarme. Recordé la navaja que me había entregado ese tipo, sacándola del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, clavándosela en la cien. Deje de sentir como apretaba con sus dientes, y sus ojos pasando de rojos a blancos. Ahora si lo empujo a un lado, sintiendo un enorme ardor en la zona mordida. Mi sangre era inmune a la de la infección, sabiendo eso desde que era una pequeña potrilla. Gracias a mi sangre y la de twilight se pudo sobre poblar equestria sanando a los infectados que se pudieron capturar. Solo tenía que vendar está herida y esperar que cicatrizara quedando una herida permanente más. Me levanto del piso, y comencé a revisar en los cajones, repisas, cualquier cosa con tal de que pudiera tener algo que me pudiera servir. Pero lamentablemente no había nada. Decepcionada abandono la habitación, queriendo dirigirme rápidamente a la casa del árbol, ya había perdido bastante tiempo aquí. Cuando pase por la puerta de la ordenada habitación, escuche como algo tosía. Me detuve, adentrándome lentamente a la habitación. al hacerlo, de nuevo se escuchó ese mismo ruido, proviniendo del armario cuyas puertas estaban decoradas con calcomanías. Abro las 2 al mismo tiempo, y ahy yacía una pequeña potra creo que solo d años de edad. Era una pegasa, Su pelaje era de un color crema, ojos verdes claros, y el crin color café claro. Me mira, y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas he intentaba alejarse de mi poniéndose en un rincón del armario, con una foto en sus 2 pesuñas.

Tranquila pequeñita, no te hare nada malo, Soy scootaloo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?. Le pregunte tendiendo mi casco frente de ella.

Pero aún se veía muy alejada de mí, mirándome con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Confía en mí, no soy una de esas cosas. Ven conmigo, seamos amigas. Le decía ofreciéndole también uno de los pasteles que saque de la vitrina.

Su, Sugar quiub. Me respondió acercándose, tomando con sus 2 pequeñas patas mi casco tendido, y a la vez el pastel. soltando la foto que traía consigo. Con una pesuña la levanto del suelo, y con la otra la foto. En ella habían 3 ponys felices mirando a la cámara, los dos adultos sostenían a la pequeña pony en el aire, abrazándola y la pequeña potra que era sostenida, era la misma que tenía yo ahora. Sus padres eran los del anterior cuarto. Sentí una gran tristeza en ese momento, no pude llegar a tiempo, si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más rápida quizás su madre aun estaría consigo. Le devuelvo la foto, para después acurrucarse en mi pecho. comiendo el pastel de a poco, con sus ojos cerrados. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo despierta con sus padres defendiendo su hogar. Abandono el cuarto, bajando al primer piso, y salir de la casa por la misma ventana por la que entre. De camino me topaba con algunos de ellos, pero sigilosamente tomaba uno de los callejones, que pudieron ser mas peligrosos aun. pero con suerte no se nos cruzó ninguno mientras pasábamos por ellos, evadiéndolos. Miro el cielo, y al parecer desperté algo tarde de lo esperado. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y aún estaba en la mitad del recorrido. Decidí apurar un poco el paso, trotando. me detuve cuando vi frente de mi a una pony madura, enterrando un machete en la cabeza de uno de esos infectados. Lo pensé un poco, pero finalmente comencé a cercarme de a poco a ella.

Em, disculpa. Le dije intentando llamar su atención.

Pero dio media vuelta, y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarme una patada en el estómago, tirándome al suelo. Poniendo su machete ensangrentado en mi cuello. Y en ese momento despertó la pequeña potra, estando a punto de llorar al mirar la filosa arma. La pony Me observa por un segundo, para después apartar su arma de mi.

perdóname, creí que eras uno de ellos. Me dijo ofreciendo una de sus pesuñas para levantarme.

Ellos no se acercan a ti sin avisar. Le respondí aceptando su casco, levantándome.

Ella mira a sugar, saludándola con un movimiento de pesuña amistoso. Pero le respondió apoyando su cabeza de manera inmediata a mi pecho. La pobre estaba muy asustada aun. .

Bueno, soy Scootaloo. Le respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.

Espera, ¿scootaloo?. Eres una de los pocos que consiguieron sobrevivir al antiguo apocalipsis que marco equestria. También soy uno de ellos. Vinyl scratch, Diyey pony. Un placer conocerte. Me dijo firmemente.

Bajó un poco más la mirada, observando a la asustada pony.

¿Es tu hija?. Pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

No, la encontré sola en una casa. Le respondí sin revelar demasiado sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente.

¿hacia dónde te diriges?. Pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Buscando a ponys que significan mucho para mi, tengo la certeza que están en sweet Apple acress.

Yo intento abandonar este pueblo. Las cosas no son muy bonitas por aquí. Déjame acompañarte, ninguna de las 2 podría sobrevivir estando solas contra ellos. Busquemos a tus parientes he intentemos localizar un lugar seguro fuera de aquí.

Le asentí con la cabeza, y ambas nos pusimos en marcha hacia el objetivo. El sol estaba a punto de caer, y quedaba un cuarto del recorrido para llegar. Ya comenzamos a correr esta vez, y al mismo tiempo mirar a nuestro alrededor por si algo se le ocurría atacar por detrás. Al mirar hacia la izquierda, pude apreciar la vieja escuela que iba cuando tenía 8 años de edad, por un momento me la imagina tal como era antes, un cielo despejado, hermosos colores, pájaros cantando o moviéndose de un lugar a otro. Y sobre todo, ponys jugando por todas partes, un paraíso si lo comparamos con lo que está ocurriendo ahora. Mi mente volvió a concentrarse en el tema, y la escuela volviendo a retomarse como un sitio deteriorado. Vinyl mira a la derecha, y pudo ver una comisaria.

Espera, puede que hayan objetos de alta utilidad ahy. Dijo deteniéndose.

No hay tiempo. Mañana pasaremos a revisarla. Le respondí.

Nuevamente se puso en marcha, comenzando a seguirme. Vi frente de mi, un gigantesco cartel algo volteado, que decía. Sweet Apple acrees, con letras color blanco. Abrimos la cerca, y ahy estaba el granero, la casa de la familia Apple, y un poco mas lejos, la casa del árbol.

Tu investiga el hogar, yo iré a por la casa del árbol. Le dije atareada sintiendo como el corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, y ella respondiéndome asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al llegar, subo los escalones con tal rapidez que casi caigo, abriendo la puerta de la casa. Y lo que estaba en su interior, hizo que revelara una gran sonrisa.


End file.
